A Slushy A Day
by Laugh Poor Weasley
Summary: When Sam's childhood friend comes to Lima, a whole lot of excitement and drama follows. Meet Adeline Rosedrop, Glee clubs newest member.   Sam/OC  slight OOC   rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first glee fanfic so I'm sorry if it's a little off with the facts. hope you like it :) remember: REVIEW**

**I do not own glee, sadly. I only own the rights to Adeline Rosedrop. **

Chapter One

It was weird, walking through the empty hallways to find my next class: Spanish. Apparently my teacher was a man called Mr Shuester. Oh well, I could always change class and get another English subject or something like that. Not that I don't like learning new languages or anything, me and my childhood best friend made up a whole new language. Whenever we spoke it we felt so superior to everyone else. That was before I moved to Australia. But I'm back now, it's a new town but it's still more like home than anywhere in Australia ever was.

"Stupid map" I exclaimed when I found yet another dead end. Obviously room 22b didn't exist.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and found myself face to face with a familiar mop of blond hair.

"SAM!" I squealed and jumped into the arms of my old best friend, Sam Evans.

"Addie?" he exclaimed"

"Hells yeah" I replied.

"But I though you had moved to Australia?"

"I just got back last week. Mum and dad split up and Mum decided to move back to America. I came with her hoping to hop on the first bus to you, but obviously you were already here"

"Yeah, I moved here at the start of the year" he said, putting me down.

That's when I noticed his jacket.

"And you made the football team?" I asked him, poking his arm.

"Yeah, quarterback" he said sheepishly.

"Nice. Now can you please direct me to room 22b? I have a funny feeling that it's hidden itself"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Hey, what do you find so funny? I've been looking for it for about half an hour!" I exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Its right behind you" Sam said, in-between laughing.

I turned around and there it was: room 22b. I scowled and marched towards it and pulled the door open.

"Ah you must be Miss Rosedrop" A man with extremely strange hair said when he noticed me.

"Yeah"

"You do realise that you are 35 minutes late?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"I got lost and then I ran into an old friend" I replied, shrugging.

"And who might that be?" Mr Schuester asked, sounding interested.

"One Mr Sam Evans. _Plach ker lomd yut refre!" _I called out.

Everyone looked at me, confused.

Sam walked in, smiling his ass off.

"I can't believe you still remember it!" he exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Remember what exactly?" our teacher asked, confused.

"Oh, when we were little we made up our own language. I just told Sam to get in here you retard" I explained.

"So you can make up your own language but you consistently fail my Spanish class?" Mr Schuester accused, looking at Sam.

"How on earth are you failing? We were both the best in our year at Spanish in Elementary school" I exclaimed, turning to face him

Sam ran his hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. He muttered something, going red.

"Can you please repeat that?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"I thought that if I was nerdy I wouldn't be cool"

I hit his arm, fairly hard.

"You dimwit, all that will get you is a bad pass grade and you might not get into a good college! Do you want me to tell them about your lifelong dream?" I threatened.

"Was it to see how many tennis balls he can fit in his mouth?" a girl shouted out from the back of the room.

"Shut up Santana!" Sam yelled.

"Love you babe" Santana replied, leaning back on her chair.

I looked at Sam, raising my eyebrows. He just blushed, looking at the ground. He mouthed "_I'll tell you later_" to me.

"Well, now that this has all been sorted out, how about we actually learn some Spanish" Mr Schue interrupted, sensing the tension in the room.

Sam decided that since I had a "beautiful voice" I had to join this stupid little group called Glee Club. When he suggested it, I nearly spat out all of my chocolate milk. But here I am, standing outside the choir room, getting ready to take my first big step towards becoming a full social reject.

I could hear Sam arguing with a group of kids inside the room. For a while I stood there, hoping that they wouldn't let me join but sadly I got an audition so we all have to head over to the auditorium. I walked behind the rest of the group with Sam, trying to convince him that this was a bad idea.

"Come on, it will be great, you'll get to make heaps of new friends" he whispered.

"You sound just like a pushy mum trying to get her child to join the chess club" I muttered.

"I heard that" he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"And just what do you think your doing?" asked an angry voice.

We turned around to find Santana, glaring at me.

Sam smiled sheepishly at her, taking his arm back.

Santana marched up, slapped Sam and walked off, yelling "consider yourself dumped" over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that" I muttered, running walking ahead. I could hear Sam jogging after me calling my name.

He caught up with me when we reached the auditorium.

"Listen, that wasn't your fault, I was going to break up with her anyway. I sort of like someone else" he explained, looking at the ground.

"Yeah? Who?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You" he whispered, so faint that I could only just hear him.

I was about to reply when we were called into the auditorium. I walked up to the stage and whispered the song into the piano mans ear.

"Alright guys, this is Adeline Rosedrop. Now Adeline, what are you planning on singing?" Mr Schue announced.

"My version of fall for you by second hand serenade" I replied.

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

When I had sung this, I saw Sam's face light up, realisation on his face. I just smiled at him and kept on singing.__

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

When I finished everyone started clapping and Sam stood up and started wolf whistling. I blushed and walked towards everyone.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the glee club" Mr Schue told me, a massive smile on his face.

I didn't really hear him because I was too focused on Sam. He was walking towards me, smiling his ass off. When he reached me he picked me up and kissed me, in front of everyone. There were a few catcalls and gasps.

When Sam put me down, I felt my cheeks on fire.

Sam bent down and whispered in my ear" go out with my?"

I just grinned up at him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

The next day, as I was putting my stuff away, I heard someone shout out my name. I turned around and got a face full of cold, red, sticky slushy. I gasped in shock. After the realisation set in, I started crying. I mean, it was only my second day at this school and my favourite shirt was ruined!

"Hey, you're the new glee girl right?" a voice asked me. I looked up and saw some of my fellow glee members: Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. They were all looking at me sympathetically.

I nodded, looking down at the floor.

Rachel smiled at me and said" come on, I think we're the same size. I've got some spare clothes in my locker for emergencies just like this".

I got dragged off to the closest girl's bathroom.

After they finished cleaning me up, we realised that we only had 10 minutes left of the period so we all headed off to glee.

"So are you and Sam together?" Mercedes asked me after we had sat down.

I blushed.

"I take that as a yes" she told me, grinning.

"Speak of the devil" Tina said. We all looked towards the door and saw Sam.

He looked at me with a worried look on his face, probably wondering why I was wearing different clothes.

"Where were you? I thought you were right behind me but when I got to Spanish, you were gone" he asked me, confused.

"She got slushied" Rachel explained.

Sam swore under his breath and picked me up.

"Those bastards, who did it?"

"I don't know, I didn't see" I whispered.

"It was Karofsky and his band of slightly evolved apes" Rachel informed him. Sam swore again and put me down. He walked over to the other guys and spoke to them in a low, urgent voice.

Without much warning, they all ran out of the room, nearly knocking over Mr Schue.

"Where are they going?" he asked us as he put his stuff down.

"Off to yell at Karofsky I think" I whispered.

"Why?" Mr Schue asked in a low tone.

"They slushied Adeline. Sam's pissed off so he took the guys to have a little word with Dave" Quinn replied, looking at me with a half smile on her face.

Mr Schue walked out of the room, probably looking for the boys so he could stop them.

After around 10 minutes they all returned, Sam with a sheepish look on his face. He walked over and sat down in the empty seat beside me. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think Karofsky is going to slushy you anytime soon" Sam replied with a smile.

"I actually hope he does, that was fun" Noah called out, flexing his muscles. Lauren just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Now that that has been settled, how about we get on with this meeting?" Mr Schue said, walking over to the whiteboard. I just settled down and rested my head on Sam's shoulder. I was so glad that my mum picked Lima as her new town.


	2. Authors Note 1

**Okay I am very sorry that I have not updated yet but I am holding back the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews for chapter one. I know that people have favourited it but I really want to know what you guys think about it. I don't care if it's just a "update soon" or a long rant about how I have no idea what American schools are like (I am an Aussie so I have absolutely no idea how many periods they have and stuff like that), as long as it's a review I'm happy.**

**Now, since the next chapter is going to be A Very Potter Musical themed, I need some help figuring out what each glee character will be. Adeline will be Hermione but apart from that I'm lost. Oh, Kurt and Blaine will be included as you can't have AVPM without the totally awesome Darren Criss!**

**Please review with your ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the massive delay. I just couldn't write anything, whatever I wrote I hated. This chapter is shorter than the last but I hope you like it. Please review!**

_Adeline_

_Finn_

_**Glee guys**_

I sat at my dresser, brushing my long auburn hair. I only had ten minutes left until Sam was going to pick me up for our first real date.

As, I was waiting, I started singing to myself.

"_What, what the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her_

_Don't care about her_

_It's just a little make up_

_Draco wake up_

_I'm mistaken_

_She is the hottest girl I have ever seen now_

_Cos she's like a girl I've never seen_

_Don't know why I'd ever be so mean_

_This could mean danger_

_I'm falling love falling in love falling in love_

_I could be falling love falling in love falling in love_

_With –"_

"The wonderful and amazing Sam Evans" someone finished for me. I turned around and saw Sam, all dressed up in a suit and tie.

"Your early" I said in a singsong voice, jumping up and kissing him.

"Yeah I decided that I couldn't wait to see you" he smiled down at me. I reached up and kissed him again.

"So have you decided what you're going to sing for this week's assignment?" Sam asked me during dinner.

"Sort of. I was hoping he would be a bit more specific, I mean _musicals_? That could be just about any song. Is he always this vague?"

"Most of the time, yeah"

Suddenly, I realised what I should sing. I smiled cheesily at Sam, making him scared.

"Hey Addie, can you maybe not do that? It sort freaks me out" he whispered.

"I just had the most amazingly awesome idea!" I told him bouncing up and down in my chair.

"And that is" he prompted.

"We all sing A Very Potter Musical songs" I replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Sam thought about it.

"I think that actually might be a good idea"

"I would have to play Hermione though; no one else has the hair"

"I don't think Rachel would be happy about that, she always has to be the star"

"Then make her be Ginny or something, I bet she doesn't even know what AVPM is"

"Yeah It probably doesn't count as a musical to her"

I smiled, trying to plan how to propose this to the club.

The next day during glee, I waited until everyone had arrived before I bounced up to the front of the room, dragging Sam with me.

"Attention all glee clubbers, I have the most amazing idea for this weeks assignment" I announced proudly.

"I'm sure we would all love to hear it" Mr Schue told me, smiling.

"We should all sing A Very Potter Musical songs!" I squealed.

"What the hell is A Very Potter Musical?" Finn asked me, a dumb look on his face. Everyone nodded; obviously I would have to educate them all.

"Jeez guys, what do you have to say for yourselves? None of you have even HEARD of AVPM, let alone watched it. It's settled, you are all going to come to my house tonight so that I can show you all what it is"

Everyone groaned.

After nearly 3 hours of totally awesome viewing, I turned the TV off and turned to find all of my fellow glee clubbers staring awestruck at the screen.

"Much better" I sighed happily.

The next day at school, I heard all of them singing AVPM songs quietly, even in class.

When I got to Glee, everyone crowded me asking questions about AVPM.

"QUIET" Mr Schue yelled. We all silently sat down.

"Now, after watching this musical of yours Adeline I must agree that it has some fairly promising songs. So I have decided that each of you is going to pick a song from the musical and sing it to someone. No dancing, only singing"

Mike looked horrified.

Finn, however, seemed pleased for some reason. At first I thought it was because he couldn't dance but after catching him staring at me a few times I started to get worried.

He suddenly stood up.

"Mr Schue, can I do my song now?"

"Sure Finn, go ahead"

Finn walked into the middle of the choir room and started singing.

"_Here I am, face to face_

_With a situation_

_I never thought_

_I'd ever see_

_Strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than, beautiful to me_

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured_

_Something deep inside has changed_

_They've been open wide but hold that trigger_

_This could mean danger_

_I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love_

_With Addie Rosedrop"_

All of a sudden Sam threw himself at Finn and started beating the living daylights out of him. 

"What is wrong with you? Every time my life starts to seem okay you have to go and ruin it by trying to steal my girlfriend!" Sam yelled at Finn. I rushed over to them and pulled Sam away.

"What the fuck Finn? I so do not like you and in case you haven't noticed I'm dating Sam." I hissed at Finn angrily.

Finn just picked himself of the floor and smirked. "You'll come crawling to me soon, just wait and see".

I could see the anger in Sam's eyes so before he could do anymore damage I dragged him out of the choir room.

"What the hell Addie?" Sam yelled the moment the door had shut behind us.

"Wait, you're the one that just attacked Finn and I'm the one at fault? I think you got one too many knocks to the head in football practice".

"I had it handled if you hadn't noticed. Besides, he sang a love song to you. How is that not bothering you?"

"You attacked him, which is not handling it. I got you out of there before you got yourself a black eye or worse a concussion. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back in there and deal with this. When you've decided to act your age feel free to join me" I whispered before walking away, tears threatening to fall.

I didn't talk to Sam for two whole days. He'd been avoiding me and hadn't come to Glee at all. During his absence Rachel sang the song Harry, most likely to Finn but he ignored her during the entire song. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes decided to sing Voldemort is going down and I have a hunch that it was to Finn too. Seems like no one was impressed with the little stunt he pulled. I'd been planning on singing to Sam but seeing as he hadn't arrived I had to sing to no one.

"Okay guys I was gonna sing this to Sam but he's sort of not here. Here it goes anyway" I told them all while putting on the strap of my guitar.

"_Hey dragon, you don't gotta do this_

_Let's revaluate our options _

_Throw away our old presumptions 'cause really_

_You don't wanna go through this_

_I'm really not that special _

_The boy who lived is only flesh and bone_

_The truth is in the end I'm pretty useless without friends_

_In fact I'm alone_

_Just like now_

_But anyhow_

_I spent my time at school trying to be this cool guy_

_I never even asked for_

_I don't know any spells but I still manage to do well_

_But there's only so long that can last for_

_I'm living of the glory _

_Of some stupid children's story_

_I had nothing to do with_

_I just sat there and got lucky_

_So level with me buddy_

_I can't defeat thee_

_So please don't eat me_

_All I can do_

_Is sing this song for you_

Lalalalala

**Rarararara**

Lalalalala lalala

That's right Dragon

You never asked to be a dragon

I never asked to be a champion

We both just jumped on the band wagon

But all we need is guitar jamming

Lalalalala

**Rarararara**

Lalalalala lalala

Goodnight dragon"

I finished the song and just walked out of the room, ignoring my teammate's shouts. The tears that had been threatening to fall during my song were gushing out. I ran to the nearest bathroom, locked myself in and just sobbed.

**Love it? Hate it? I don't care, just please review. I love constructive criticism :)**


End file.
